Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink, an inkjet recording method, an ink cartridge, recorded matter, and inkjet recording device.
Background Art
Inkjet printers are relatively quiet, enjoy low running costs, and are easily capable of printing color images. In inkjet image forming technologies using an inkjet printer, an inkjet ink is used in which a colorant is dissolved or finely-dispersed in an aqueous ink medium and normally a mixture of pure water and a hydrophilic organic solvent is used as the liquid medium component. As the hydrophilic organic solvent, alcohols, glycols, nitrogen-containing organic solvents having low boiling points, and sulfur-containing organic solvents such as sulfolane having low boiling points are used.
In recent years, inkjet technologies have been appealing in business field of, for example, display, posters, and signboards in addition to home use. As recording media, non-permeating substrate such as plastic film have been used and inks have been developed for such media.
For example, as such ink, solvent-based inkjet ink using an organic solvent as a vehicle or ultraviolet-curable inkjet ink using a polymerizable monomer as its main component have been widely used.
Aqueous inks for inkjet recording widely used at home are now appealing because of its less burden on environment so that development of such aqueous inks for inkjet recording that can be directly printed on non-permeating substrates is in progress.